


Playground Shenanigans || Leeburr

by 0o_death_o0



Series: Leeburr oneshots [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is briefly mentioned, Burr is Salty, First Kiss, Lee is cute, Leeburr - Freeform, M/M, The teacher is a homophobe, They're just being adorable, playground
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 20:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0o_death_o0/pseuds/0o_death_o0
Summary: UghI can't get enough of them as kids





	Playground Shenanigans || Leeburr

Aaron sat in the corner of the playground on the mulch, away from all the other kids, and read his books. There were probably 2 or 3 there, not including the one he was currently reading.

"Hey Burr!" He heard a voice shout from the slide. "Are you gonna come join us in our game of tag or just sit there like a loser?!" He looked up to see the one and only Alexander Hamilton.

"It's actually pretty comfortable down here. I have my books, and that's all I really want. I don't enjoy chasing people around because there's a large risk I could trip and get my eyes gouged out by mulch," Aaron yelled back.

He brought his book up back to face and continued reading. There was still about 50 minutes left of playtime before school was over. Every Friday, the fifth grade teacher, Mrs. Campiglia, would take her students out to the playground for an hour so they could play and have fun.

"Ronnie, sup?" He heard his best friend, Charles, say. They had been friends ever since kindergarten. Charles took a seat next to Aaron on the mulch and glanced at the book he was reading.

"Hey Charlie,"

"Is that... Raymie Nightingale?"

"Yup."

Charles rested his head on Aaron's shoulder to read the book with him. He glanced up to see the teacher glaring at them in a disgusted manner. She was a Christian homophobe. How did he know that? Well, when Charles and Aaron did a report on the founding father, Lin-Manuel Miranda, and mentioned how he wrote love letters to Anthony Ramos, a close friend he worked with, she interrupted their presentation and told them to only talk about the things the audience wanted to hear. Definitely a homophobe.

Charles glared back at her before diverting his eyes and going back to reading with Aaron.

"My favorite thing about this book is how it's set in the 70's. I like how it's so detailed and just has so much of an angst aesthetic to it, you feel me?" Aaron commented.

"Eh. I'm kinda picking up a chill aesthetic," Charles shrugged.

"Okay, I think that's better than an angst aesthetic. You're right," Aaron nodded.

"Boys! Why don't you go play with the other kids?" Mrs. Campiglia yelled from across the playground. She didn't care what they did, just as long as they didn't show any kind of love towards each other, not even platonically.

"Homophobe," Aaron whispered, rolling his eyes and grabbing his books and standing up. Charles laughed and helped Aaron carry two of the four books. They began walking past all the other screaming children who were running around.

"I say we just go somewhere out of her sight and continue reading. Sound good?" Aaron suggested. Charles laughed again and nodded.

"Y'think we should go to the bubble?" He suggested.

"Definitely," Aaron smirked.

They climbed up the stairs on the play set, went past the twirly slide, and went up another small flight of stairs. They checked to see if anyone got there first, and were absolutely delighted to find out **((have you ever thought))** nobody was there. Aaron got in first, pressing his back against one side of the circle and his feet against the other. Charles got in and sat next to Aaron, the same way he did. Aaron got out his book and Charles placed his head on Aaron's shoulder again, continuing to read together.

Aaron sighed and closed the book after about thirty minutes of reading, making Charles look up at him with a worried expression.

"Charlie?"

"Yeah Ronnie?"

"This might be a weird question for such a weird time but..."

"Hmm?"

"What's your sexuality?" His voice dropped to a whisper.

"Promise not to tell?" Charles inquired. Aaron quickly crossed his heart and nodded.

"…I'm gay," Charles whispered.

"Me too," Aaron whispered back. Charles poked his head out the bubble and looked around, making sure nobody was coming. When he saw nobody, he turned around to face Aaron again.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Yes,"

Charles quickly pressed his lips to Aarons, the kiss only lasting 3 seconds. When he pulled away, Aaron was smiling like a goof. And the smile spread to Charles' face until they were both bursting out with laughter. Charles even fell out of the bubble.

"Kids! Time to line up!" Mrs. Campiglia shouted from the ground. Charles and Aaron smiled at each other as they both stood up and carried the books — They couldn't seem to stop laughing.


End file.
